Valentines Surprise
by MammaSnow
Summary: A snowing one shot for Valentine's Day, even if this is a day late. Charming plans a surprise for Snow and struggles to keep it a secret. Set in the enchanted forest, pre-curse.


A snowing one shot for Valentine's Day, even if this is a day late. Set in the enchanted forest, pre-curse.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Once Upon A Time.

He had spent weeks planning this. The surprise would not be ruined mere hours before it was time to reveal it. So, Charming had to think fast when she saw his wife obliviously about to walk into the ball room.

"Snow!" he yelled. Already regretting the decision an argument would deter her from his surprise.

She turned to her husband, confusion clear on her face. She tilted her head, gesturing for him to explain the sudden outburst.

"I just received an angry message from a respectable noble. He was not pleased with the way you treated him and demands an apology. I believe you will see to it". Charming inwardly cringed. He had never spoke to Snow like this before and if there had really been a message he would have seen to defending Snow himself.

Snow simply stared at her husband in shock. She hadn't dealt with any nobles recently and she would expect him to be on her side anyway.

Without a reply she turned and indignantly stalked away, back down the corridor. He could find her and apologise. To think, she had thought today would be special.

Two hours later the small band had arrived, the decorations were up and a small table with two chairs was prepared. It looked beautiful and Charming had to admit the staff had really outdone themselves.  
Now all he needed was his wife. He grimaced, they had parted on bad terms and it might take some grovelling to get her here.

It took longer than he had hoped to find her. The dwarves had sent him in the entirely wrong direction and he had to duck down a few passages to avoid a defensive werewolf.

Eventually he did. She was sat reading a book in the library, eyes puffy and a small frown on her face. He kicked himself. He should have just let her ruin the surprise.

"Snow" he spoke out, making her jump slightly and hunch up a little. He hated seeing her like this and hated being the cause of it.

"Come to shout at me for something I didn't do?" she sarcastically asked.

"Of course not. I am so sorry for raising my voice and accusing you Snow but it was all with good intentions" he tried to reason.

"Good intentions?" she scoffed, her eyes starting to sting again.

He moved closer to her and reached out to touch her arm. Snow shrugged him away and stood up.  
"I wouldn't want to treat you badly like the imaginary noble" she said, using his own lies against him.

If she wouldn't listen and he couldn't tell her his plans, he would have to take action.

Charming picked Snow up in a fireman's lift and began to walk out of the library.

"David! Put me down now!" Snow practically screamed as she fought against him best she could.

Carrying her was not an easy task. His wife's days as a bandit had given her some strength and stamina. He was fairly sure he would be covered in bruises tomorrow. Luckily after growing up on a farm and then living the life of a Prince, he could just about handle her.

Once they reached the ball room, he placed her down and before she could protest or run away, Charming swung open the heavy doors.

"I didn't want to spoil this" he told his wife softly as she gazed in awe at the hall.

Snow slowly took a few steps in and looked around. The light caught different glass baubles, reflecting pinks and reds all around the room. The candles set a warm glow around the large room, creating shadows and illuminating decorations. The flowers caused a wonderfully intoxicating aroma to fill the air. Petals scattered on the floor, inviting her to come and dance. A band playing a sweet melody in the corner, all smiling at the royal couple.

"Charming" she whispered and spun to face her husband.

"I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you. I should have thought of a better excuse but I wanted this evening to be perfect. Can you forgive me and give me this dance?" he asked his wife with an outstretched hand.

"Of course I can" she smiled and took his hand.

He led to her to the floor and they swayed together, moving gently in time to the music. Not bothering with complex steps of traditional balls. They were in their own perfect world.

Charming wrapped his arms around her waist and Snow draped hers around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

Snow knew now was the perfect time to tell her husband the news she had been waiting to for days.

"Charming?" she asked, lifting up her head, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Yes darling?" Charming moved one hand to stroke her cheek. Always entranced by her beauty.

"I'm pregnant"

Snow knew her husband was just as pleased as herself when he picked her up and spun her around. Dizzy with joy and love, she laughed aloud.

He placed her down again and crashed his lips against hers. Snow tip toed and pulled his head down to deepen the kiss. Charming slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her. Once air became a necessity, they pulled apart. Matching smiles on their faces.

"I love you Snow" Charming told his wife "and I love our child" he added, placing his hands on her still flat stomach.

"We love you more" Snow smiled back, positively glowing.

"Impossible" he chuckled in return.


End file.
